Jose
by A Gemma Dilemma
Summary: \DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING TMI RELATED, ALL RIGHTS BELONGING TO CASSANDRA CLARE/ Josephine is still mourning the loss of her dad when she arrives at the New York Institute. Here she meets the Lightwood's who quickly become like siblings to her. But will she ever move on from her late father's death?
1. Chapter 1

The steely grey sky blanketed Idris, turning everything to a dreary, washed-up tale. Josephine watched as the sun slowly slid down the sky, taking away all the light and heat. She hadn't minded though, the cold was almost welcome. A squad had been sent out to kill the notorious Sebastian Morgernstern. Her father was part that highly risky crew. With an exasperated sigh, she set off towards the town square, trying to wipe her thoughts clean. It would have done her no good to think about the 'what ifs'. People milled around, despite the late hour. Jose thought of how many Shadowhunters had been dispatched to kill one man, if he was a man at all. How many families are in the same predicament that she was now? Whispers flitted around, people wondering when they were getting back and how many would be dead. Jose shut her eyes against the babble and continued to the steps of the church. The cold of the stone seeped through her jeans, making her shudder. Josephine's mother had dies giving birth to her. Her mother had been addicted to powdered demon's blood, but tried to stop taking it when she found out she was pregnant. She was so weak that she couldn't stand the pain of giving birth. Jose had lived with her father in Idris ever since, and her life was fine. An echoing boom shuddered throughout the square, signalling the return of the Shadowhunters. The whispers turned to shouts as everyone fanned out, leaving space clear for the army to enter. A large group, at least seventy, file into the square, each face one of victory. Josephine scans the crowd, but she can't find her father's face. But that didn't mean anything, right? A severe looking woman who Jose knows to be Mrs. Lightwood stood proudly on a podium.

"Shadowhunters." She addresses the swarm in a booming voice. "We set off to hunt one of the biggest enemies the Clave has ever known. Jonathan Morgernstern, better known as Sebastian, was more demon than he was Shadowhunter, and was treated as thus. We were victorious-" Loud cheers and whoops of pride cut her off, but she waves a hand and silence was restored. "But not without a price. We lost one Shadowhunter in this battle, and he shall be mourned as a hero." He? Surely that can't mean… "Connor Edward Perilshore will be dearly missed."

Jose felt her world shatter.

A golden-haired boy set her father's body down in the middle of the square, a white sheet covering his body. Josephine scrambled off the steps, stumbling until she stood before her father. Pain crashed down of her in waves of agony. Jose collapsed in a pile of shaking limbs. Her hand hovered over her fathers face before she peeled back the sheet. Her father lay cold before her, looking no more dead than asleep.

"What happened to him?" Jose said, barely audible.

"Bullet wound to the back." said the golden-haired boy.

Jose squeezed her eyes shut, letting the tears leak out through the cracks. She leaned forward, burying her head on her father's unmoving chest. A scream bubbled up in her throat, and she felt it escape through her throat. It seemed to take some of the pain with it, so she kept on screaming. Josephine didn't stop screaming until her throat was raw and scratchy. Slowly, as if she was in a trance, Jose stood up. She saw that Shadowhunters had accumulated into a circle around her, many with tears flowing down their cheeks. She pushed past them and they let her go. Jose didn't really have a destination in mind, only _away. _


	2. Chapter 2

The white of Josephine's dress almost matched the pallor of her skin. She had gone sickly pale, and had stopped eating as regularly as she should. But the one thing that hadn't changed were her training sessions. Jose could never let them fall away. In a trance-like state, Jose tugged on her little white heels, not really caring if they went with her long sleeved white dress that ended mid-calf. Yanking her brown and blonde hair into a pony-tail, she surveyed herself in the mirror. She had mousey hair that had streaks of blonde and heterochromiatic eyes, meaning one was the colour ice, and the other a moss green. Jose knew she was average in looks, but she made up for that in her talent for fighting. She was already one of the most advanced Nephillim in the Idris school, at only aged thirteen. Many Shadowhunters had offered to tutor her, but she had always declined. She almost left the room, but decided on smearing gothic red lipstick on before leaving. This funeral was going to be a long one.

The girl with the different coloured eyes had captivated Maryse's attention as soon as she had seen her. The way she screamed after her father's death was raw and enchanting, in the most horrific way possible. Maryse knew that she wouldn't stay open forever. Soon, she would build walls around herself, turning the other way until there was no one left the break them down. It is grief's way of making itself known. Seeing the Perilshore girl now, stoney faced as Connor's body descended into the grave, Maryse couldn't help feel a wave of remorse. Connor had been fighting a demon when Sebastian pulled the trigger on him. How he had managed to make the gun work was beyond the Lightwood woman. Once the service was completed, the girl kneeled silently by the grave. Maryse gave a sigh and left her to her thoughts.

Jace wanted to say something to her, _anything. _Her sadness was etched on every feature, right to her sagging shoulders. She sat in the dirt, obviously not caring about staining her white dress. Jace walked over silently, cat-like, to extend a hand. The girl looked up, surprised, but took it none the less.

"I'm Jace. Jace Lightwood."

"Jose- Josephine Perilshore."

"A pleasure to meet you, and my apologies as to what happened to your father." Jace said in his most sincere voice possible. Jose smiled sadly at him.

"Thank you for being most kind."

Jace leaned down so that his hands rested on his knees and that him and Jose were face to face.

"I was there. Your father dies a hero, and he shall live on as such."

"Don't worry, I know. My papa was never one to go down without a fight."

Jace smiled and slipped a piece of paper into her hand.


	3. Chapter 3

Only when Jose was alone did she unfold the letter, seated between her parent's graves. On the coffee-spilled-eske paper, loopy handwriting slanted in emerald ink.

_Dear Miss J. Perilshore._

_Here at the New York Institute, we are deeply moved by your predicament. Should you feel that remaining in Idris would be too much of a task, we would formally like to invite you stay at our Institute. Be that permanently or temporarily. We are leaving in the morning, and you can inform either myself or Mr. J Lightwood of your choice._

_So sorry for your loss,_

_Maryse Lightwood. _

Jose read the letter three times, and it took her twelve minutes to decide what she was going to do.

**Short chapter, I know. I just wanted the full effect of the letter to be the main point. Yay. What has Josephine chosen to do? Stay tuned :)**


	4. Chapter 4

Her bag felt too light, as if nothing was coming with her to New York. In a way, nothing was. The flat had been sold and everything that Connor had owned was going to family. Jose only really had some clothes and the Perilshore ring. The three triangles lying side by side above a squiggly sort of line comforted her. It was really the only thing of her father's that she was telling Maryse of her agreement, she was given details of their leave. They were gathering at the Penhallow's house to portal back home. Jose hated traveling by portals. She always felt queasy afterwards. Now, campus bag slung over her shoulder, she made her way to the Penhallows. Jace had shown her the way a couple of times, and she found the looming building easily. Finally, she would be leaving the place her father had so loved. Every street sigh, every alley corner had reminded her of him. To make things worse, she hadn't slept for more than two hours since her father's funeral. Heavy shadows crested her eyes, reminding her of her too large eyes, amplified further by the dark. As they said they would, the Lightwoods had already accumulated. Well, really only Maryse and Jace. Josephine knew they had another boy and a girl, and that Jace had a girlfriend, but they had left beforehand. Maryse said that it wouldn't overwhelm her as much if there were less people when she left. Jose kind of wished there was a swarm to occupy her senses, though.

"Hey, let me take that." Said Jace as soon as Jose had appeared.

"Oh, it's okay-"

Jace had grabbed the bag from her anyway, slinging it over his shoulder. He gave her a warm smile. "At least you pack lightly. Izzy once made me carry two of her bags and they weighed a ton."

Maryse gave a sigh. "Ready to go, Josephine?"

"Yes, of course. But, please, call me Jose."

Maryse smiled and stepped through the powerfully glowing portal. Jace gestured to the opening, and Jose followed suit.

The spiralling towers of the institute loomed up ahead. They had arrived a few streets away so that they didn't arrive bang smack on the grounds. Jace was pointing out a few landmarks, occasionally picking her up so she could see better. Josephine was tiny, only coming up to Jace's belly button. While being small had it's perks, such as agility and surprise of attack, it put strain on her neck always having to look up to have a conversation. Now, with the spires of the Church casting ghastly shadows over the ground, Jose felt a ping of excitement. She had never told her dad, but she had never really liked Idris. There was an overwhelming sense of authority, always having to be whipped back into shape. She had to learn everything a certain way, even if the opposing had a better achievement. She wondered if having a tutor would be any different that having a teacher. Maryse waited at the top of the stairs, guiding her with a small smile. Jose hopped up the stairs, trying hard not to bound straight through the doors. Jace laughed at her obvious enthusiasm, a mad flush rising to her cheeks.

"Nothing to be ashamed of." Said Maryse, leaning down to whisper into her ear. "Welcome to your new family."


	5. Chapter 5

Josephine's new family consisted of Alec and Isabelle Lightwood, Clary Fray, Jace and Maryse. It seemed so little people occupied such a massive place.

"Everyone," Said Maryse after the residents had accumulated into the library. Jose knew this was already her favourite place in the Institute, she hadn't seen any other room. "This is Miss Josephine, better known as Jose, Perilshore. Our latest addition to the family.

"Hi, I'm Izzy." It was such a comical sight, seeing someone so tall shake hands with someone so little.

"Hello."

"Alec." Said the other boy, extending his hand. His eyes were such a perfect shade of blue, that Jose itched for her polaroid camera.

"Nice to meet you."

"I say the same."

"Those are hands of an artist refraining from creating." Said a voice behind her.

It was Jace's girlfriend, that much was obvious. He was behind her, arms hanging loose around her neck. She detached herself to walk foreword. She wasn't much taller than Jose, though still considerably short.

"I'm Clary, and might I say that I am so glad that I'm not the shortest in the house anymore." Jose laughed, something she had not done in a little while.

"Well you're right on one account. I did want my polaroid camera." Jose admitted. Clary turned to laugh.

"I am finally not alone."

"I could say the same." Muttered Jose, so quietly that she was sure no one heard her.


	6. Chapter 6

The Perilshore girl spent the whole day outside and flitting through the house, a lavender polaroid in hand. Alec watched her now at the window that outlooked the back of the Institute, shaking her latest creation. A small smile quirked at her lips and she tucked it into a pouch that was strapped to her belt. When she had started, the sack had been limp, but it now bulged with the abundance of photos. Alec wanted so desperately to see what she had taken, but knew better than to ask. _I will give her time _thought Alec.

"Dinner's ready hon." Said his mother behind him.

"Coming." He mumbled. It was times like these that he prized, ordinary family moments.

Alex made his way to the dining table, already seeing Jace sitting next to Clary, Izzy at the head of the table closest to Jace and his mother seated opposite Jace. Alec slumped into a seat, thinking, as always, of Magnus. Jose fumbled in then, hair ruffled by the wind.

"I didn't miss it, did I"

"No, why would you miss _dinner_?" Laughed Izzy.

Jose shrugged. "Dad used to feed my food to the dog if I stayed out too long taking pictures."

She unstrapped her pouch and sat down in between Clary and Alec, at the other head of the table.

"Finally, someone else who cooked dinner."

"You used to cook you own meals?" Asked Maryse.

"Yep. Dad couldn't cook for his life. He once set the stove on fire! Anyway, I developed domestic goddess skills at age eight… well, at least the cooking side of it. "

"Hmm." Says Jace, swinging to look at Izzy. "I wonder who that sounds like."

Izzy then proceeded to hit him with her spoon.

"Enough you two." Boomed Maryse in her no-nonsense voice. "Seriously. It's like raising animals sometimes."

"I don't know, I think I'm to sexual to be an animal." Jace concludes, voice muffled by a mouthful of pasta.

"Sometimes, when people want to be polite, they finish their food _before _they talk. And, by the way, you _are _an animal." Spoke Izzy in a very adult-like voice. Jace only rolled his eyes.

"Hey Jose?" Piped Clary.

"Mmm-hmm?"

"May I see your photos?"

"Of course." Jose only hesitated for a moment before pulling out a quarter of her picture, at least thirty, handing them over without a word.

Clary trifled through them, Jace looking over her shoulder.

"They're actually amazing." Said Clary after she had finished.

"Really?" Jose asked with a childlike hopefulness.

"Yeppers. I mean, they're better than the ones Clary took of me." Spoke Jace with a smug look.

"What photos?"

"You know, the nudes."

"Jace!" Clary yelled, whacking him over then head.

"Jace, we have ladies present." Groaned Alec.

"Right. Sorry Maryse, sorry Clary." Jace said and then went right back to eating.

"You forgot someone." Izzy said indignantly.

Jace frowned. "Oh right, of course. I am most terribly sorry Josey."

"JACE LIGHTWOOD!" Izzy screeched slapping him wherever she could.

"Is hitting Jace a dinnertime tradition?" Questioned Jose when Izzy had settled down. Clary nearly spat out her food laughing.

"You have no idea." Said Alec, a small smile playing on his lips.


	7. Chapter 7

Jace leaned against the frame of the door, watching Jose as she played her fingers along the spines of the books. Jace thought Jose couldn't see him, but he had thought wrong.

"Do you have any mundane literature here? Jose asked, not raising her eyes from the shelf.

Jace only looked taken aback for a moment before replying. "Of course, further towards the back. The bookshelf on the left of the fireplace."

Jose meandered to the shelf, smiling at the titles. "Great Expectations, Persuasion. Oh my god!" She exclaimed.

"What?" Asked Jace, rushing foreword.

She turned around, her face a mask of excitement. Jace instantly cooled. "Dracula! You guys have _Dracula. _I've been meaning to read this for so long but my dad said that it was disrespectful to the Night's Children and so he never let me read it. Oh, I'm babbling, aren't I? I do that when I get excited." Jose said, turning sheepish and a brilliant shade of red.

Jace laughed. "I like it. Most Shadowhunters, even Alec and Izzy, don't tirade much."

"What about Clary?"

He sighed happily. "Clary's a mixture of everything." He shook his head as if to clear his thoughts. "Anyway, I am here to formally escort Miss Lady Jose to her new bedroom." Jace extended his arm. "You may take the book if you please."

Jose tucked Dracula under her arm and took Jace's with the other, looping her hand above the crook of his elbow. She had to sort of reach up, but it was quite a gentlemanly gesture, that she could not of refused. He led her to the elevator, clicking on a button marked _4. _

"What is the floor system here?"

"Ground and floor one are our commune type locations. Library, infirmary and all of that Jazz sit there. Floor two, three and four all have about thirty rooms. We've just chosen four as ours."

The elevator swinger to a stop, and Jace stepped out, Josephine in tow.

"Now, you can have any room besides one, sixteen and twenty-nine. The choice is yours."

"And they're all the same size?"

"Yeppers."

"Well… seven _is _my lucky number."

"Alrighty then, seven it is."


	8. Chapter 8

**_One Week Later:_**

Maryse had made sure Jose had everything she needed to design her room. Jose had stuck blue wallpaper with yellow sunflowers on the walls, throwing a fluffy lavender rug over the mahogany floors. She had framed the bay window on the left side of the room with bookshelves, each displaying classics that she had accumulated. On the the right side of her room was the entrance to her wardrobe and bathroom. Her bed was situated in the very middle of the room, pushed up against the back wall. The headboard looked my a flattened out log, complete with gnarled holes but still miraculously smooth. She had thrown a baby-pink duvet and a woollen beige blanket over the mattress. Several lime-coloured pillows were piled against the headboard. A rainbow striped door led to Jose's wardrobe. Inside, comic book wallpaper covered the area, and ice-lamps were twinkling from the ceiling. Crammed into the tiny space were shelves upon shelves of clothing and shoes, each sorted into order of use. Back into the bedroom, a coral door led into the bathroom, gold stripes lining it horizontally. Inside, everything was shining white except for the toilet, shower, vanity set and sink, which was covered in lacquered Polaroid shots photographed by Josephine. Jose was kind of staggered about how quickly it took to complete her bedroom. And how quickly it took to make herself feel at home.

Izzy thought Jose was adorable. The girl was either hardcore training, taking photos on her Polaroid or had her nose stuck in a book. She was now doing the latter, The Great Gatsby's cover shimmering under the light. She looked so absorbed, that she didn't see Iz until she was right in front of her.

"Hey Josey." Isabelle exclaimed excitedly.

"Oh, hey Izzy"

"I was wondering if you wanted to do something with me, Jace, Clary and Simon."

A confused look passed Jose's face. "Who's Simon?" She asked.

"Oh my God! You haven't met Simon yet! Oh god, I'm arranging it now."

"So I'm guessing I should get dressed?" Jose asked, looking down at her panda onesie.

"Yeah, I think you should."

What do you wear to a date that you haven't got a date for? Seriously, Jose was the only one without a boyfriend for this mysterious outing. She sighed and pull out a white long-sleeved, blue overalls with black polka-dots that ended in shorts, black tights and red Docs. She let her long hair fall loose but put on a black bowlers hat.

That'd be fine, right?


	9. Chapter 9

Apparently, Simon was a vampire that could walk in the day. Jose's hands were shaking slightly as she shook hands with him, rays of sunlight shining directly onto them.

"Hey, I'm Simon, and right now, your life is getting better."

Clary shot him a look that read: 'Be nice'.

"Um, h-hi. I'm Jose." The youngest girl stuttered out. Seeing a vampire was unnerving itself, but seeing a vampire _in the day? _Acrobats were performing tricks in her stomach.

Simon, sensing her discomfort, quickly lead the way into Taki's. The filed into a booth, Jose on the end, next to Jace who was next to Clary who was next to Simon who was next to Izzy. Josephine opened up her plastic menu and made a face at the selections. Blood milkshakes and raw meat. Jace laughed and flipped a few pages on the menu, turning to a section was completely human food. Jose turned beet red and hid behind her menu.

"Order anything you want." Jace whispered by her ear. "Izzy and Simon are paying." Jose laughed a little and selected banana pancakes with a cherry milkshake. Clary, however, ordered the most expensive thing on the menu.

"For such a small girl," Simon started. "She could eat a cow."

Izzy muttered something under her breath that sounded like "she's already got a lion."

Jose sank a little further into her seat to hide her laugh.

"So Jose, tell me about yourself." Simon said, placing his hands on the table like she deserved all of his attention.

"There's not really anything interesting about me."

"What about your eyes?"

Jose was so used to her multicoloured eyes, that she sometimes had to force herself to remember most people had one colour.

"Mum had dark blue eyes, dad had light green eyes. I got a light blue eye and one dark green."

"Epic. Wished mine were like that. Not plain brown."

"They're not plain." Spoke Izzy instantly, turning a vivid shade of red. Simon looked proud.

"As you can see, the ladies love me."

Jace scoffed and Simon shot him a 'look'.

Wow. Everyone really likes Jace.


	10. The

Hey guys.

I've decided not to continue Jose any longer. I really liked the characters, but I didn't feel like the story was going anywhere.

:(

Love you all

x

Gemma


End file.
